Board 8 Locations
International view]] The Board 8 Location List is... just what it sounds like! The original list was created by Enohp in early 2007, and nintendogirl put up a new topic to get it updated in late 2008. Superangelo128 brought it back up to date in 2009. See Also * The Board 8 Map Board 8's Locations North America: United States: *ActJef1077 (California Creek) *Aga (Wisconsin) *Albion Hero (Maryland Towson) *Anagram (Los Angeles, California) *Andymancan1 (Wisconsin) *Angsty_Lou (New Jersey) *Anonymity (New Jersey) *Applekidjosh (Illinois Edwardsville) *azazel22 (Colorado) *Bauldersgate (North Dakota) *Beavis666x2 (Utah) *Bidoof (Kentucky) *bladesor88 (Wisconsin) *Blairville (Alabama Foley) *Biolizard28 (Massachusetts) *Bokonon_Lives (Pennsylvania) *bonetail_basher (Rhode Island Middletown) *BP (California) *Caelus (Massachusetts Amherst) *CalvinbalI (Texas-holidays/Ohio-school) *Chamek (Kentucky) *ChaosTonyV4 (Indiana) *charlie811 (Illinois Champaign) *ChocoTuar (USA) *Chuckles (Florida) *CrimsonDragon (Maryland) *Cyclo_Reaper (Florida) *darkx (Massachusetts) *Darth Nightmaricus (Oklahoma) *Dekar TKB (New Jersey) *DpOblivion (New York) *Drakeryn (Illinois) *Dr_Football (Oklahoma) *Durandi (Oregon) *Dux X (Pennsylvania) *Earth Angel (Ohio Green) *Easports34 (New York) *Enohp (Florida) *fetusbucketeer (Maine Portland) *FFDragon (Maryland) *foolmoron (Virginia) *Fierce_Mudcrap (Florida Miami) *Forceful Dragon (California Fresno) *GamerPanda (Illinois Edwardsville) *GammA07 (Texas) *Ginhyun (California Berekely) *GodofGaming (Florida) *Gokette (Massachusetts) *GranzonEx (Massachusetts) *Gravemind999 (Louisiana) *greatone10 (Nevada Vegas) *HaRRicH (Tennessee) *Heri_turla_Heru (Illinois) *Hermann Hesse (Kansas) *Hhswatkins (West Virginia) *Icehawk (Michigan) *IhatethisCPU (Wyoming) *Inviso (Connecticut) *Iubaris (Washington) *JaKyL25 (Michigan) *Jmast7 (New York) *Janus5000 (California) *Johnbobb (Pennsylvania Lancaster) *JONALEON1 (New York) *joyrock (Oregon Tualatin) *Kaidyn04 (Massachusetts) *Kbmusiclover (Washington State) *KCF0107 (Ohio) *Kirbyjump (New Jersey) *King Nucence (Ohio) *KommunistKoala (Maryland Frederick) *Kratos_42 (Michigan Jackson) *KleenexTissue50 (New Jersey) *LagunaticHigh (New Jersey) *Leebo86 (Rhode Island Westerly) *lihlih (California L.A.) *Link the Midgit (Georgia Acworth) *Luster Soldier (Pennsylvania) *MajinZidane (Michigan Detriot) *Maniac234678 (Michigan) *Maniac64 (Iowa) *masterofmarth (New Mexico) *Mashiyyat (Tennessee) *matman5321 (Virginia) *Mega Mana (Massachusetts) *MegatokyoEd (Florida) *Menji76 (Oregon) *Minipoooot (Tennessee) *Miss_Rydia (Michigan) *MrPatch(Georgia) *MrsFrisby (Virginia) *MrSmartGuy (Kansas) *Naye745 (Pennsylvania Pittsburgh) *neonreaper (Massachusetts) *Ness26 (Illinois Urbana-Champaign) *Ngamer (Wisconsin) *Pats_Dynasty (Massachusetts) *PeachTreeOath (Wisconsin) *pimanrules (North Carolina) *PrestoChango (South Carolina) *PrestonStarry (Texas Antonio) *PrinceReva (Michigan) *Prince Karo (Washington) *Princess Anri (South Dakota Brookings) *Procrastinater (California) *RaidenZeroX (Wisconsin Appleton)) *RayDyn (Florida) *Redtooth (Wisconsin) *Repwner (Georgia Atlanta) *RogueAshaman (Michigan) *SantaRPG (Illinois) *SBell0105 (New Jersey) *SeginusTemple (California Diego) *SensiShadeSlaye (Nashville, Tennessee) *SephirothG (New York Island) *Sess (Virginia) *ShadowHalo17 (Missouri Louis) *Shadow_Ryoko (Massachusetts) *SHINE GET 64 (Michigan) *Shaduln (Washington) *SilverNightmareX7 (California Concord) *Sk0rne3000 (California) *slacker03150 (Wisconsin) *Soccerfan08 (Tennessee) *Sol Badguy (Virginia) *Somdude04 (Texas) *Stifled Silence (Maryland) *stingers (North Carolina Raleigh) *superangelo128 (California Camarillo) *tazzyboyishere (Indiana Claus) *Tha Great One (Texas) *th3l3fty (Pennsylvania) *The Utility Man (Florida) *TimJab (New York) *Tom Bombadil (Illinois) *TomNook7 (Virginia) *TsunamiXXVIII (New Jersey) *Twilight Swift (New Jersey) *Twilight the Fox (Texas) *tyder21 (New York Island) *Ultimaruneblade (Texas) *VicPez (Upper Michigan) *Wanglicious (New York) *Warning_Crazy (Philadelphia, PA) *Wavedash101 (New Jersey) *WiggumFan267 (New Jersey) *WVI (New York) *X_Dante_X (Tennessee Knoxville) *Xtlm (Pennsylvania) *Xtremeblur (Tennessee) *Yazzy14 (Illinois) *Yoblazer (California) *Zachnorn (California) *ZaziGuado (Iowa) *Zea_Destroyer (Maryland) Canada: *Do not even ask (Ontario) *GDiffuser (Ontario) *GuessMyUserName (Ontario) *GrapefruitKing (Québec) *Ken Masters (Ontario Peterborough) *Megaman703 (Ontario) *pred890 (Ontario) *RustyMrMokka (Ontario) *weggles (Ontario) Europe: *AncientArti (West Flanders, Belgium) *Calintares (Oslo, Norway) *Ctesjbuvf (Copenhagen, Denmark) *Eeeevil Overlord (Hertford, England) *FAHtastic (Swindon, England) *HotSkitty (United Kingdom, England) *linkhatesganon (Granada, Spain) *nintendogirl1 (Newcastle, England) *paulg235 (United Kingdom) *Pikachu025 (Austria) *Smurf (Limerick, Ireland) *Some_Character (Vroomshoop, Netherlands) *TurnTurnTurn (Hull, England) South America: *Surskit (Santiago, Chile) Asia: * NioraptH (Selangor, Malaysia) Oceania: * no one Africa: * no one 2007 count: * America: 80 (75.47%) * Canada: 17 (16.04%) * Europe: 5 (4.72%) * Asia: 2 (1.89%) * Oceania: 1 (0.94%) * South America: 1 (0.94%) * Africa: 0 (0%) Why so few non-North Americans? Firstly, it's important to note that according to the latest (11/15/2005) poll on the subject, 79.37% of all GameFAQs users are from North America. Even so, this listing is currently 90.43% North American. What's going on with that extra 10%? * Ever since the original Contest in 2002, no one outside of NA has been eligible to win prizes for their bracket. With no cash incentive, it makes sense that fewer international gamers would put effort into their bracket, making them less likely to follow the Contest enough to vist the boards and become B8 regulars. * Thanks to office pools revolving around the NCAA Men's Basketball tournament (whose format CJay based the Summer Contest on originally), Americans have become conditioned to filling out prediction brackets, even if they're doing so just for fun. Once a bracket is in, the user has more reason to track the results, which is all the more reason to visit B8 on a regular basis. Otherwise, international gamers must just be shy about admitting they're not from North America. For some reason. Category:Board 8